


Please, don't leave me

by zebrock



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebrock/pseuds/zebrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wish that you were a bird... so that you could just fly away with the wind and leave it all behind?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Then let's be birds together, and run away from this dark and scary place with no hope to hold onto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't leave me

_'Oh telescope, keep an eye on my only hope,_

_Lest I blink and be swept off the narrow road._

_Hercules, you've got nothing to say to me,_

_'Cause you're not the blinding light that I need.'_

 

* * *

 

 

"Kise! Kise, can you hear me!? Kise!"

Everything was dark. The thunderous screams echoed inside Kise's head, as if someone was trying to speak to him whilst he was submerged under water. The weight of his eyelids was unbearable, making the task of opening his eyes seem near impossible. A groan escaped the teen's lips, as well as... a liquid of some sorts.

Suddenly becoming far more awake, the boy sat upright, his eyes still tightly shut since the weighty feeling had not left him. The fact that the teen couldn't see made everything seem worse. Kise lifted his somewhat cold fingers up to his lips, unable to identify the liquid leaving his parted mouth. The only distinctive feature was the smell of the liquid, which filled his nose with a metallic stench. It was obvious now that is was indeed, blood. Somehow, the taste remained unnoticeable. The yelling was becoming even more muffled than before, the shrieks of fear descending into calming sentences. This was making Kise himself feel ten times calmer, even with the blood spilling out of his mouth. His heart rate was down to an extremely steady and slow pace and his breathing was still.

After a few seconds of trying to listen to the scratchy voices, Kise's eyes slowly begun to open, his golden pupils coming into focus. Looking around him, he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a crowded road, blue lights shining by his right side. With his new found eye sight, Kise had lost his hearing, making the world around him silent. Blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly, Kise began to stand up fully. It all felt like a dream, yet so realistic at the same time. Straight ahead was crowd of people, staring straight at him as if he was a psychopath that had just escaped an asylum, their eyes full of fear.

Confused by the looks of the public, Kise brought his hands up in front of his eyes in case he was covered in anything abnormal. There was nothing, except his pale, clammy looking hands that somehow looked different than usual. The blood continued to spill out of Kise's mouth and onto his pale forearm. Kise, without giving it much thought, wiped his bloodied mouth over his already dripped upon arm, before looking behind him in search of this thing that everyone had their eyes set on. However, after turning a full 180 degrees, the boy could see nothing particularly extraordinary. That was until he looked at one particular woman, who was looking straight down at Kise's feet. Following the woman's line of sight, Kise looked down directly next to his feet. There, laying completely still, without even the rise and fall of his chest... was himself. Kise's eyes widened, his bloodied mouth falling open at the sight. Wether it was because of the dried blood in his throat or the sheer shock that was running through him, Kise could not utter a word. He could only look on at what was, undoubtedly, his own, dead body lying in the middle of the street. He felt like crying. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He felt like doing both, but his body was refusing him. Was it even his body anymore? Who's body was he controlling, if that's him on the floor? Kise let out a scream, one filled with horror, fear, and complete panic, yet no one around him even budged.

Taking a closer look at his body lying in the road, he could see the drips of blood falling down the side of his cheeks, his closed eyes, and his pale skin. Kise could feel himself panicking, yet his heartbeat was not increasing. He could feel his breathing staying normal and constant, even though he wanted to take in deeper breaths. Knowing this created even more panic in the blonde. With nothing left of reality to grasp hold of, the boy knitted his fingers in his golden locks and squeezed, hoping that it would wake him up from a terrible nightmare. But nothing changed. The tears were still absent, the sick feeling in his stomach would not disappear, and the constant sound of his incredibly slow heart continued to beat. Kise was about to run. Run anywhere away from here. That was until he saw the man that was crouching over his other, still self.

Recognising him instantly, Kise loosened the grip on the golden stands of hair and fell to his knees, beside the man silently screaming in front of him.

"...Aominecchi..." Kise whispered next to the tanned man, the blood still dripping out of his mouth.

The man didn't react, but continued to shout silently at Kise's still body. Why couldn't Aomine hear him? Why couldn't Kise hear Aomine? Aomine's lips continued to move without a voice to back it, his brows knitted tight above his tear filled eyes.

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi, I'm right here!". Of course, Aomine didn't even budge, still silent and focused on the boy on the ground. Kise began to feel tears sting behind his eyes, but yet again, they failed to actually fall. The blonde could feel the anger and sadness bubbling inside of him.

"Aominecchi, it's me! It's me, Kise! I'm here!" At this point, Kise's voice is raised, with his body close to Aomine's. All Kise wanted to do was cry, yet it was unwillingly forced back inside of him.

Standing up and moving closer, Kise now loomed over Aomine. "LOOK AT ME! LOOK! LISTEN TO ME!". His voice boomed in his own mind like a roaring wave crashing against a cliff, yet Aomine remained unfazed by the yells for attention.

Feeling completely drained, Kise fell to his knees once more, curling up against his knees and hoping, praying to himself that he would just wake up in his warm bed.

Looking up from his cocoon like form, he could see Aomine being pulled away by a man in a florescent jacket. Outraged, Aomine began to flail furiously, with tears streaming down his face as he struggled his way out of the other man's hold. His lips clearly read the word 'no' at points, but the rest of his words fell to a deaf man's ears.

"Aominecchi... Aominecchi... help me..." Kise pleaded to himself in his own silent world. He felt trapped, as though he was looking through a mirror to another, more tragic world, and he was powerless to do anything but look.

Quickly, Kise pushed himself to his feet and jogged over to Aomine, who was still fighting against the restraints of the growing number of men.

"Aominecchi... please... just tell me what's happening. What happened? Why can't I hear you? Why can't you hear me? Please... just let me hear your voice".

Kise raised his hand to cup Aomine's face, but backed away almost instantly, as his hand fell through the flesh of the taller man, however, Aomine remained undeterred.

"What... what the Hell?..."

All of a sudden, a thunderous noise ringed through Kise's very being, pushing the blonde powerfully forward and almost onto the ground. It didn't hurt like it should of, but instead took his breath away. Looking around for the cause, Kise locked eyes with his other body, which was now being surrounded by other people in florescent jackets.

Slowly making his way over towards the heap of people, Kise began to get a better view on what was happening. Strapped onto his other, stilled body, was some sort of padding, which was then covered by two plastic paddles, wired to a small machine. Everyone backed away from the body, and before Kise could take in what was happening, another jolt of force pushed him forward again, this time making him fall face first into the ground. The impact wasn't painful, but the shock from the force still resonated within Kise, making his whole body tingle and shake.

Now Kise was beginning to realise what was happening, piecing together everything that was happening. Kise was dead. That really is him on the floor, being brought back to life, with Aomine struggling to be near his motionless body. Everything was still so confusing, so messed up that it was toying with Kise's mind. There are still so many unanswered questions floating around Kise's mind. So many mysteries left unsolved. All Kise wanted to do was cry, and yet he couldn't even do that.

One last, pulsing jolt of electricity swept over him, shoving his face further into the ground, only this time, a multitude of different noises swept over him and into his ears, making them ring from the sudden shock of regaining his hearing.

After a few moments of ringing, the array of noises around him started to make sense, the first noise being the sound of a flat line. Finding the strength back in his muscles, Kise lifted himself up and onto his feet. All the noises of the street rumbled in his ears, but the most prominent one was that of Aomine, his bellowing yells filling the tense air. Hearing it now, Kise wished that he had remained deaf forever.

"NO! KISEEE! KISE, PLEASE! WAKE UP! LET GO OF ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I NEED TO SEE HIM!! I NEED TO BE THERE WHEN HE WAKES UP! HE'S GONNA BE SCARED!".

Aomine's words became hitched in his throat as he struggled to talk. The tears streaming down Aomine's face ran all the way down his cheeks, and even falling down his tensed neck. Kise had never seen Aomine cry, and he never wanted to again. It was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen or heard, and he would give anything to make him stop.

"I'm sorry sir, but your friend, he's... please come with us to the ambulance". It was no use. Aomine refused to budge, even though the flat line was sounded loudly throughout the street. The look on Aomine's face as the sound of the machine finally reached him, crushed Kise completely.

"...no... no, no, no, NO!"

Aomine frantically scrambled for Kise's lifeless body, but was stopped in his tracks by three paramedics, and dragged backwards towards an ambulance, whilst Kise's body remained motionless on the ground, slowly being covered by a clean, white sheet.

Kise quickly followed Aomine to the ambulance and jumped in after him, finding a spot next to the terrified man. Slowly, Kise placed his arm around Aomine's sturdy, but shaking body, not caring anymore about the fact that his arm would go straight through the other man's body. Of course, Aomine remained clueless about the presence of the boy next to him. With a light kiss on the top of Aomine's head, Kise gently whispered to the other man, in a hope that his words would somehow reach him.

"Aominecchi... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, didn't know where this came from tbh.  
> I know this is random and sad, but please tell me what you think!   
> Don't know whether or not to make this a multi chapter fic, I do have plans in mind, so if this gets enough love then i might carry on with it? Let's see how things go for now :P  
> Thanks for reading and subscribe for more angst filled teens x


End file.
